This Terrible Longing
by Angelington
Summary: Based on the TV series "Wolverine and the X-men" and takes place a few days after the end of the series. Kurt Wagner returns to find Wanda and asks her to join the X-men once more.


The waves crashed on the rocks below the cliff face, the calling of seagulls filling the air. A slim, blue figure stood at the edge, his wide yellow eyes turned toward the horizon longingly.

A couple days had passed, much had happened. There was the clean up of the town for one thing, keeping contact with the professor about upcoming warnings, and Jean was back… Kurt Wagner had plenty to keep him busy, but his mind strayed frequently. He found himself gazing off into the distance more and more, wondering…

"Nice view huh?"

Kurt jumped slightly, half turning to greet the owner of the voice. Logan came up behind him, arms folded. "Yes…" Kurt answered distractedly, turning his gaze back to the horizon. He hesitated, struggling to pull his mind back from what lay across the water. How many times had he said it? Wanda *wasn't* his girl. "How's Jean?"

"As far as I can tell, she's doing well. But I'd ask Scott if I was you…maybe he'll let you talk to her." Logan grunted, obviously irritated.

Kurt felt a flash of sympathy to his best friend, Scott was…being protective. Well, more than usual at least. "Jean will speak to you in time."

Logan didn't reply, and Kurt was silent, briefly forgetting his own girl issues. Most people didn't think Logan was very patient, but Kurt knew better. Especially after everything that had happened recently. Logan had kept the team together, even when he was missing Jean just as much as Scott. Perhaps even more. And now she was back, yet he couldn't even speak to her properly without Scott interrupting and steering her away.

Kurt watched something flicker in Logan's blue eyes as he glanced up at the birds. Yes…the rugged, tortured man loved Jean…you'd have to be blind not to see it.

"I know what you're thinking." Logan murmured finally, cutting through Kurt's thoughts.

"What?"

"You want to go visit that girl of yours."

"She's not—" Kurt stopped, swallowing and whisking his tail closer to his side. He'd said it so many times…but it didn't feel true. This longing inside of him, it felt like the longing Kurt knew Logan to have.

The corners of Logan's mouth twitched in a smirk and he cast the blue demon a sideways look. "So you finally decided to stop denying it…"

Kurt flashed him an indigent look with his yellow gaze, yet sighed reluctantly. He couldn't deny it. "I just want to check up on her…after what happened with Magneto." He had to know if she was alright! He had to see her again…

"Sure seems like the perfect opportunity considering the old man is gone." Logan couldn't help but tease, especially since Kurt lashed his tail irritably. He hadn't been able to tease his friend about a girl before.

"Please, Logan. I won't be gone. Just a day or two…the rest of the X-men can do without me for that long." Kurt couldn't let it go now. He *had* to go see Wanda!

"I'm not gonna stop you, Elf. Especially since you'd go anyway." Logan briefly touched Kurt's shoulder before turning and going back to the house. "I'll tell the others you're—" he stopped as the stench of sulphur burned his nostrils. Logan turned, a smile curving his mouth. The spot where Kurt had been was empty. "…going."

…

Genosha had taken it hard with the attack, yet Kurt was pleased to see that Wanda had obviously been busy rebuilding it. In fact, he had faith it would be more glorious then what Magneto had created.

He found the brunette easily in the palace, on the balcony, looking out to the sea...

"Wanda."

She spun quickly, her eyes lighting up. "Kurt!" she didn't waste a second, she closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace Kurt never wanted to leave.

"I was just—"

"Missing me?" he murmured quietly, curling both his arms and his tail around her and softly breathing in her sweet scent. He'd missed her…so much. It hit him like an overwhelming flood.

"Yes." Wanda admitted a little shyly, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks before she brushed it away. "I'm so glad you're alright! After my father started the war…" she trailed off and shook her head, clearly not wanting to remember it. "I wanted to make contact with the X-men but I just wasn't sure how it would be received after everything…"

"I'll always want to talk to you." Kurt stepped away slightly, his head cocked a little. "I was worried about you too…."

"And you came." Wanda blinked at him, and the emotion in her eyes made Kurt's heart feel like it would burst. Surely…surely she felt the same? He knew she did!

"Wanda." He wasn't hesitant, he had to ask. "Please…come back with me, come back to the mansion. We can be together."

Her eyes suddenly turned sad, and she pulled away slightly moving back to the balcony and looking down. "I can't…not because I don't want to. But because my place is here. You know that, Kurt."

"But Magneto is gone…" Kurt couldn't help but feel the shock of disappointment and sadness. He could change her mind! Couldn't he? He moved back to her side, looking at her almost desperately. "Wanda, I need you…"

She looked back at him, blinking sadly. "I need you too, Kurt. But…so do these mutants." She gestured to the buildings below. "I can't leave them. I'm sorry. I wish things could be different."

Kurt gazed down at his feet, briefly wondering if maybe she didn't care as much as he hoped she did. Perhaps it was his appearance. Was it his tail? His ears? The fact he was blue?

"Kurt," Wanda lightly touched his face. "It doesn't mean we can't see each other. With my father gone, you're welcome here."

Kurt gazed up at her sadly. "We live different lives still, Wanda. I'm an X-man, and for us, the war is far from over."

Wanda held his gaze for a long time, when she spoke, it was almost as if…it was to herself. "What can I do to convince you how much I care…?"

Kurt blinked, feeling like his heart was being torn in two. Something he hadn't felt before. "I love you, Wanda." He brushed his gloved hand against her hair.

"I love you too, Kurt." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, pressing her face to his chest. And Kurt closed his eyes tightly and savoured the moment, every second of it. If this is what it felt like to love someone you couldn't have, Kurt pitied Logan more then anyone.


End file.
